Raimon high school
by diadustgazellelover
Summary: my first OC story so i hope it s not too crappy our heros graduated from their schools and won the FFI but is that the end already? Let s take a look at their new life as high school students and their new experiences with something that didn t really bother their mind before. crappy summary i know. rated T for safety since I don t know the outcome yet (OCs needed for continuation)


Hana: Hey people, I wanted to thank everyone who did for reading my story `sister or lover?` so I decided on doing a OC story! It will be my first one though so please don`t be too hard on me. In this story, I let different people from all over Inazuma eleven graduate from Jr high into High school and see what happens. Enjoy!  
Kazemaru: Isn`t that to little information?  
Hana: It`s fine since the first chapter is only for information and so on anyway!  
Kazemaru: If you think so... Hana doesn`t own Inazuma eleven and it`s better that way  
Hana: Kazemaru... You`re the first to do the disclaimer without me asking... Thanks a lot!  
888888888888888

Raimon High school. Many former Jr high students choose this school for it`s superiority in sports such as tennis, basketball and of course soccer. It is also the new school of our heros who returned from the FFI as winners and as such as best soccer team on the planet. Or so they say. Our heros though, do not know any better than to search for the rumoured soccer club on the first day of school. And thats where our story beginns...  
``So this is the soccer club huh..`` Endou Mamoru, capitain of Inazuma Japan finally reaches his first destination before the entrance ceremony, the soccer club. The clubroom is a room in a smaller complex with other rooms alike which are also clubrooms for the different sport clubs. The room itself doesn`t have a lot of furniture, but it has a whiteboard, a shelve and a few tables and chairs. of course, there are also soccer related items such as soccerballs, posters, and different sport attire flying through the room. Wait, flying... Endou soon realised he was not alone in the room but together with a girl who seemed to look for semething.

``Where is it... I swear I left it in here... The others will kill me when I lost it. What should I do...`` The girl got up from the floor and dusted of her clothes while looking around the room. She had a shocked expresion as she saw the chaos she would have to clean up now.  
``This is the soccer club, right?`` The girl twisted her upper body now looking towards the direction of the voice.  
``It sure is! Are you interested in joining?`` Endous face grew into his usually big smile as he greted the girl.  
``Of course I am! My name is Endou Mamoru, a first year starting today! My position is keeper. Nice to meet you!`` He eagerly shook the hand of the girl. she got her hand free and put her silver-white hair back into place.  
``I`m Kyoune Hana, a second year and this teams capitain. Nice to meet you Endou Mamoru. Also congratulations on winning the FFI.``  
``Thanks Kyoune-san! But aren`t you..`` he was interupted by his old teammate calling him from outside. Endou Mamoru wasn`t the only one who transferred to raimon.  
``Endou! How could I know you would be here? The entrance ceremony is starting so hurry up a bit!``  
A rather slim boy with teal coloured hair held in aB ponytail and some strands covering his left hazel coloured eye stormed in the room pulling the brunette outside. Kyoune was once again left alone with the messy clubroom.  
``This will take a while huh...``

 _Time skip, after school_  
Kyoune just returned to the clubroom only to find her teammates in a heated discussion with other students.  
``Hey guys, are these the new players?``  
``Hello again Kyoune-san!``  
``Endou-kun, hi! So, care to introduce us?´´

``No problem! this is Kazemaru Ichirouta, Goenji Shuuya, Fubuki Shirou, Kiyama Hiroto, Midorikawa Ryuuji, Sakuma Jirou, Genda Koujirou, Kidou Yuuto, Fudou Akio, Tobitaka Seiya, Tsunami Jousuke, Urabe Rika, Zaizen Touko, Ichinose Kazuya, Domon Asuka and Afuro Terumi`` he points towards each of them as the names are called.

´´WOAH, that are a lot of people! Hey there guys, I`m Kyoune Hana, second year and team captain as well as midfielder and forward. these guys are my teammates...``  
88888888888888888888888  
Hana: So, this is it for now folks! To continue this story I need a few more OCs which I will accept via PM AND REWIEW since people without an account should have a chance as well. Here`s the formula for it so fill it in and send it to me! I`m searching for:

\- 1 goalkeeper

\- 4 defenders  
-3 midfielders

-2 forwards

I will be choosing the OCs but I will chose whichever OC is suited best with the others so no Bias here. Also, every OC will at least have an appearance but maybe in a different school or such. Here`s the application so just hand it in oh eager raimon students:

Name: (last name) (first name)

Nickname:

Gender:

Age: (16-18)

Appearance: (looks)

Clothes: (outside of games since I will plan some dates and so on)

Personality: (be descriptive and have fantasy I`m open for everything)

Flaws: (nobodys perfect)

Does he/she have a past: (nothing to dramatic please but something like fubuki is ok)

Soccer related only:

Position:  
Role in team: (ace striker, game maker, just random player, etc. who comes first get`s to be what they want)

Speciality: (dribbling, passes, shoots,etc)

Flaws:

Hissatsus: (4 at most. Please be discriptive. You can also make combination hissatsu, just write me how many people and the type of hissatsu and I`ll work it out some way or another)

Personal relations:  
Family: (discribe them with only a few things but with enough info please)

Friends: (inside or outside school, you can make up names and stuff but I don`t know if I`ll use them)

Enemys: (use only characters and my OC for this)

Crush: (Kazemaru Ichirouta, Endou Mamoru and Ichinose Kazuya are taken)

Relationship state: (confessed, couple, one-sided, etc)

Other information:


End file.
